Screwed Up Family
by myra k kuran
Summary: A short story about Yuki's torn apart love for the two man in her life told from the point of view one of her children and one her very own affair with her mother's husband. MY FIRST EVER ONE-SHOT (KANAMEXOC)


**a/n I decided to change the story but somehow it turned into my first ever one-shot hoe you guys enjoy. Do let me know whether i should make more one shots in the future. **

My dear mother...Yuki Kuran did agree to leave holding the hand of her brother Kaname Kuran after the battle with Rido Kuran was over but her heart actually stayed back with Zero Kiryu.

The silver haired hunter indeed made a promise to to kill her the next time he they meet but the desires in his heart for her was also too much to kill her. Yes you got it right he did not kill her. And that too was not their only encounter, they were many more encounter to come and with time each encounter became more intimate, desired filled and passionate. Just the way their just blood exchanged changed steamy passionate intercourse. And then I happened, Aiyora Kiryu. Spot on I am the dauhter of Yuki Kuran and Zero Kiryu.

Now if you are wonder if my mother fell in love with my father Zero and got married let stop you right there before you get your hopes high- that did not happen because her heart told her she loved her brother, her true fiance a lot more than my father. Therefore she did get married to my uncle, her brother, her savior and what not the vampire head Kaname Kuran and has two beautiful children with him Ai and Ren. They are a very happy family just so you know.

Now if you are wondering where i fit into in this happy family...well here I am the on again and off again member of the Kuran family mostly because me and step father huh-how do I put it? Him and I, just don't see eye to eye. But for our dear Yuki's sake we tolerate each other. And that is how it has been for the last sixteen years-totally messed up.

Even though we all have settled into our lives unfortunately my mother still to this day could not settle where her heart actually belongs to. Till to this day she is torn between Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu. Though she screams out that she is so happily married but look of desire she give my father every time they meet tells it all. That is how it has always been...all along. But the funny part is that mother thinks she is very smart and her secret desires for Zero will remain buried deep down inside her heart and nobody will ever know, but sadly that woman does not even know the ABCD of keeping secret be it her own or others.

Thus she also does not know that her husband/brother is very much aware of the pathetic condition of her heart. That is one interesting thing with Kaname Kuran his eyes are the ones of a vulture he watched everyone and everything from all sides. He too does exactly what a vulture does-strike when no body is watching.

How do I actually put it; in simple words life is cruel because I am the one who is actually paying for my mother's mistake that she made in the past, the ones she is making now and the ones she will make in the future.

My mother is not actually the only one with secret I too have my own dirty secret but the difference between me and my mother, I'm unreadable unlike her.

"Aiyora," I could hear his footsteps nearing my bed once my door closed. It is he who actually closed the door.

"Kaname?" I turned to see my uncle leaning against my closed door with his arms crossed across his chest.

Here is a little bit of my secret I will share with you, in front of my mother and my sibling and and in public i refer to him as uncle. But in private when we are all by ourselves there is no need for that.

"Yuki called apparently she Ai and Ren will not be home for dinner," He informed me. His voice full of amusement and excitement. "they are at the headmaster's house having a feast."

"Have we been invited?" I ask closing the distance between us while my hands play with the button of his black silk shirt. He nods his head saying yes.

"Do we have to go?" I asking chewing my lower lip. Being completely aware of how much this innocent action excites him.

"Unfortunately yes!" He replies taking off his wedding ring and handing it over to me."But at least we have few hours to ourselves...all to our selves." he said capturing my mouth with his. And i too did not hold back. When I should be pushing him back, I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him towards me melting our bodes as one. And before i could take my next breath I found my form being lifted up from the ground and carried towards the awaiting bed.

After dropping me to the he too climbed up and in a short period of time our clothes dissipated one after another leaving us in nothing but our skin. We connected, uniting as one for the remain time we had in had...though it was only for two hours but those two hour only belonged to us-two souls, two hearts, two mind binded together into one body.

In that short time we made love for three consecutive time. Once fast very fast, when it starred and ended neither of us know. The other two very slow and sluggish to the point it was painful but bearable pain. After all it pain of pleasure. The more pain better the pleasure.

"Do you want me to cancel the dinner?" He asked pulled into his arms after all our physical ordeals. "We can stay back... only if you want."

I actually thought for a moment, after all a very tempting offer but I chose not to go with it. "...no I wish to go, father will be there."

"As you wish my dear." He affectionately kissed the top of my forehead. His recent actions suggested that he was growing affections towards me or it hinted me that chances are there that he might be falling in love. I actually would not mind if something like that happens but I have no desire to hurt my mother.

Yes this is my secret, I have been having an affair with my mother's husband. I was only fourteen when it started and now I'm nineteen. Five years! Oh how time flies. It is natural to wonder whether me and my mother are rivals, no we are not. I am grateful to her it is because of her indecisiveness mind I was able to meet Kaname and experience the true fire and thrill that hides inside deep passion.

"Get up, we must get ready." I whisper into his ear while my hands rubbed against his chest. Then i give him back the ring. His wedding ring the symbol of his marriage to my mother. "Put it on, its time to be the husband again."

"You are a good girl Aiyora."

"I know." I don't know why I kissed him but I did. "You are a good man too...Kaname oji-san. That is why I love...love you very much."

He took my hand in his and brought our entwined hand to his lips. I watched as he tenderly kissed the back of my hand. "Give me sometime I will find out a way for us to be together." He promised but I stopped him right there."We are together are we not?"

"I want to give a name to this relationship." He said running his finger through my long dark strands.

"I does have a name...it's love." He looked at me with amused eyes. "And if you try to give it a name this love will no longer be I cannot afford to lose this love...just the way my mother cannot afford to lose her husband, my siblings cannot afford to lose their father."

"So is that how you want us to stay?"

"Yes...this is how I want us to be...forever in love with each other." A heavy silence followed after the deep talk.

"Now get up old man, or else we will be late for the dinner." I said literally pushing him off the bed.

I know what you are thinking-what screwed up family. Well, that we are but in the end were were all sort of happy in our very own selfish way.


End file.
